race_to_the_thronefandomcom-20200214-history
Perseus Dayne-Animum
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Name Perseus Leonidas Dayne-Animum - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Aliases • The Young Prince • Perce • The Other Heir • General Commander Dayne • Prince Perseus • Perseus Dayne • Pervy Dayne • Percy - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Age 20 - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Gender Male - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Species Human - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Kingdom of Origin Aferenzai - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Current Residence Unnamed Aferenzian Capital - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Relatives • Ser Elias Dayne (Grandfather) † • Lady Alara Dayne (nee Castamere) (Grandmother) † • King Jin Animum (Father) • High Lady Ashara Dayne (Mother) • Princess Annabelle Luna Dayne (Sister) • Prince Sydyn Gin Animum (Older Half-Brother) • Prince Gerard Roskam (Younger Half-Brother) • Princess Alma Quitali (Younger Half-Sister) • Prince Kuro Nakamoto (Younger Half-Brother) • Prince Ryuu Nakamoto (Younger Half-Brother) • Princess Natalia Rurie Animum (Younger Half-Sister) • Prince Aeris Animum (Younger Half-Brother) • Princess Nasrin Antheras (Younger Half-Sister) • General Commander Orion Dayne (Uncle) • Lady Calla Quitali (Surrogate Aunt) - }} |- ! style="background-color: #960018; color: #fff;" align="center" colspan="2"|Social Status |- } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Affiliation • The Army of Aferenzai • The Monarchy of Aferenzai • Aferenzai - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Allies • King Jin Animum • Prince Sydyn Animum • High Lady Ashara Dayne • General Commander Orion Dayne • High Lady Valkyrie Maekir • General Commander Rowan Acalaedus - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Occupation • The Third General Commander of the Aferenzai Army • The Second Heir for the Aferenzai Throne - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Previous Occupation N/A - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Partner • Lieutenant Elric Deboisie • N/A - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Previous Partner • Lieutenant Felix Andromedas • Hanalei Davros - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Status Alive - }} |- ! style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff;" align="center" colspan="2"|Arsenal |- } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Affinities • Lightning • Wind - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Weapons • Zagmurya • Xibalba • Kiyante • Enraiha - }} |} Perseus Leonidas Dayne-Animum Perseus Dayne(-Animum) is the second eldest child of King Jin, born of High Lady Ashara Dayne and the great King Jin Animum. He loved his family with all of his heart. All of his siblings earning a rather large place in his heart where many characters seemed to be stuffed into. They took to calling him Percy. From the start, Percy was a troublemaker. He would roam the castle causing as much trouble as possible. Young Percy could be heard doing this and that. He loved to prank his tutors and the maids with all sorts of things. For a week, all he would do was bring in all sorts of slimy creatures into the castle. He was a little brat... but he was very sweet as well. Whenever Percy caused trouble in which he might've harmed someone, he never failed to return to his mess and apologize properly. It earned him a soft spot in many people's heart. You could often find him in Ashara's chambers receiving a firm reprimanding for accidentally breaking/hurting/ruining/eating/staining/etc. something. He claims that his bum is still sore from all her spankings. Biography Early Life There has always been something a little unique about Perseus. Even as a child, his parents, Ashara and Jin, would often comment on how... excitable he seemed to be. Percy was nothing like his brother, Sydyn. He was jumping off walls and playing around with weapons that literally every servant, lady, lord, and king was struggling to keep off of him. He bothered his father to no end while Ashara was pulling him into her arms and trying her hardest to protect her baby as best as she could. He gave her more heart attacks than she could afford, but she loved him anyways. Army At the age of ten, Percy turned his attention to learning methods of battle, warfare, and fighting skills. He arranged for all of his father's battle commanders to come in and tutor him in all things battle orientated. Percy was absolutely fascinated with all the facets of battle and war. He attended his first battle at the age of twelve. These lessons and training sessions continued on for five years. He now stands as a well-seasoned warrior and respected soldier within the army of Aferenzai. They took to calling him the striking sword. Later on in Life Through the years, Percy grew up to become a fierce and intimidating battle commander. He can strike fear into the heart of any man and has not lost a duel in six years. Despite this, Percy still lives to make his father proud. He always finds himself vying for his father's approval. In addition to that, when Percy is not on a training field or discussing battle and strategy plans with generals he can be found in his mother's quarters sitting between her legs as she sits on a stool behind him. He would sit on the floor, the both of them looking out at the view as Ashara combed through his hair and Perseus would tell her all about his day. He visits her daily. Appearance During his childhood he had these long locks of bushy brown hair. Often times you'd catch Ashara chasing him down before tying it back into some sort of tie. Despite being a rather fit and active child, possessed a light amount of baby fat. Once he joined the army, he was forced to make a few changes. All of the weapon training and hand to hand combat caused him to tone out. His chin became more prominent he lost the extra weight. Baby fat became muscles and his body was trained in all the formal arts of combat. Being out in the field made it difficult to maintain longer hair so after his second battle, Percy made a commitment to change. It was all chopped off, right at the nape of his neck. His long brown tresses now the color of tree bark as the sun took away the rest of its color. He got taller and bigger. His shoulders grew broader with age while he gained an inch ever time he swung his sword. He possesses at least five prominent scars on his body. His first scar runs on the corner of his lips from about a centimeter under his nose to the top of his chin. The next two originate from friendly spar against his former lieutenant, Felix Andromedas (goddess rest his soul), when he had received his first promotion in the army. Felix wields two barbed whips and while Percy turned his head for five seconds. Both whips lashed him out on his bare back, leading to two deep X mark cuts on his back. It's healed over on broken skin, but Percy kinda likes how it looks. The fourth is a stab wound three inches above his heart from Hanalei Davros herself. While he sleeps he looks exactly like King Jin and she could see it too. All of her rage consumed her and she drove the knife deep into his chest. She blamed it on a customer and Timdalion just barely managed to drag him to a dealer. He went missing for three days, the Lord Commander blamed it on the ale. The fifth and last was from the latest battle that Percy took part in. Percy took a sword slash through his left thigh. It's wounded him to a point of extended leave. Currently, Percy stands at a height of 6 foot and 2 inches and probably still growing. He weighs 194lbs with broad shoulders and thick muscles, calves, and necks. Personality Percy is nothing if not absolutely lively. Every time he crosses a corner, Percy has his head thrown back laughing like a wild dog. He didn't take well to lessons, only ever listening to his mother or nannies when the reprimanded him for bad behavior. Most of Percy's attitude was developed in the army. He's a tough young man who believes that there is a rough answer to every question. He always enjoys a good fight and does his best to make very single one so. He lives on the edge and without three thoughts for his safety. He is loud. He is lively. He is hardly ever proper. And He is hardly ever soft. Percy Dayne does, however, possess a great amount of manners. He is greatly known for his chivalry and proper manners towards both ladies of the court and children. Relationships Ashara Dayne Percy loves his mother perhaps more than he loves himself. When he was a child he used to possess a sense of shame for his mother because of her occupation and her station in life. She was a high lady, but not in the way that most would expect. He would often not want to stand next to her in public and choose to only embrace her in private. Yet, as Percy grew older he began to realize that the only reason that she was in the position she was in- was due to Percy and Annabelle. Everything she had done was to give him and his sister a safe life in the castle and an insured future. His mother had made all of her decisions in life based upon his own existence and she made absolutely no motions to ever change her ways. Thinking back on it, Percy would often hide tears of shame when he thinks about how he used to treat his mother. After that, he began to damn all of the opinions of his mother and everything that came after that. He would shower her with gifts from foreign countries and the delight of his face every day. She didn't deserve the treatment he gave her as a child and Percy would spend the rest of his life trying to make up for it. When he is visiting the castle, Percy makes a conscious effort to visit her every day and write to her every day when he is away. Annabelle Dayne Percy is a loving brother, there's no doubt about that. He was never one to shy away from showering his siblings with all the love and affection that they would allow. His little sister more than most though. She has always been a fragile little thing in Percy's eyes. Sick from the day she was born but always fiery in the heart. The way Percy saw it, she was just like him and he was just like her. Often times, Percy would find himself caring for his little sister. Ashara often comments on how the only time she ever saw a young Percy sit down politely was when Annabelle would ask him to read her a story. Annabelle is remarkable important to Percy. She's his little sister and he would quite possibly do almost anything she asked of him. Sydyn Animum Jin Animum Orion Dayne Felix Andromedas Felix Andromedas was Perseus Dayne's very best friend in the army. Despite Valkyrie Maekir Rowan Acalaedus Despite what many enjoy to claim, Percy never had a true father figure. Not like Rowan was to him. Between Orion and Jin, there was always some level of disconnect between him and the two men. For Jin, despite the fact that he was loving and caring as a father should always be- he never had the time or energy that Percy needed to be satisfied. Orion on the other hand, was just too occupied with the other children to properly play with Percy. His mother was great fun but she wasn't one to look up to where male standards lied, no matter how hard she could try. Then comes Rowan Acalaedus. This big strong, burly man with the size of ten bears and a beard that could make Merlin jealous. Scars scrapping around all the skin of his back and shoulders, causing him to resemble something of a beast in Percy's eyes. The man was an amazing battle strategist and an even greater soldier. Percy begged to be trained by him. He promised he'd do anything for the chance. Rowan eventually took Percy under his wing and raised that boy like her were his own. Teaching him battle methods, fighting techniques and leading techniques. He'd wake him up in the middle of his night on his birthday and throw stage gifts at his face when he hasn't seen the boy in a long time. Ten long years they spent together and now Percy has proven himself strong enough to lead his own legion. These days, they see less of each other, but you can always count on the old man to start busting up Percy's chops because of something so small and so minuscule, but it's only because he loves him... he just won't admit it because he's too manly. Elric Deboisie Elric Deboisie is Percy Dayne's current Lieutenant Commander within the military. He is one of the last friends that Percy has from his training days. Within the battlements, it had been four of them growing up together- Percy Dayne, Felix Andromedas, Elric Deboisie, and Shamyra Aswari- four misfit soldier who were nothing if not absolutely fit for duty. Thick as thieves, the lot of them, and an unbreakable bond by the absolute definition. When Felix died, Elric was currently Shamyra's Lieutenant Commander. Upon the news, both took the executive decision that despite all his promise and skills, Percy wasn't ready to command a Legion all by himself with a brand new man at the reigns. So Elric rides 400 fucking miles on horseback to find his best friend and tell him to stop being an bumming around because his Lieutenant Commander is a busy man who likes to get things done. Even when they were young, Elric was always the responsible one. He's the boy who had an endless amount of younger siblings and projected his love for them onto the three other soldiers. He always did his paperwork on time and was always the first to master a technique. Caring for others was his specialty and he's got this super power of always being able to tell if you're lying to him. Ten years and Percy still can't figure out how he does it. Currently, Elric is ruling over as the 3rd Interim General Commander while Percy takes his extended leave at the castle. He's the only one, besides the Lord Commander, who knows about Percy's wound, otherwise, he'd not be returning to the Army. Shamyra Aswari Hanalei Davros Calla Quitali Weapons Zagmurya Zagmurya is large silver mallet Xibalba Kiyante Enraiha Magic Affinities Lightening Percy as son of the Great King Jin, makes a constant effort to prove himself as a worthy child to the royal bloodline. He is aware that the possibility of him attaining the throne is probably impossibly. So he's directed his efforts towards battles and warfare. Learning from the best, Percy grew up to become a well seasoned warrior. Much like his father and uncle, Percy uses his lightening as a weapon. He has learned no only how to summon lightening from the sky but to conduct it himself. He is know for striking his enemies with both a weapon and lightening at the same time. They've grown to call him the son of Wind and Lightening. Wind Percy's does not use his affinity for wind as a weapon. Ashara taught him at a young age the importance of wind and how it must never be perverted in such a way to hurt others. He believes that the wind is a neutral affinity which balances out the world in harmony and peace. He only ever uses it as transportation and to increase his jumping distances, height, and speed. He feigns a quite agile figure in this way. Magic Trivia =